


Retired, Extremely Dangerous

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [5]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Hotline Miami (Video Games), Metal Gear, Punisher (Comics), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Following directly after "Born", Husk and Castle are tasked with joining other veterans in stopping a threat brewing in the shadows.Shenanigans will ensue.
Series: Hell's Yarns [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Kudos: 4





	1. Back in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title for this whole fic could be "Woods finds every possible way to make Husk have a bad time", honestly.

Carrying Captain Castle on his back while flying was definitely a pain in Husk's ass, but it had to be done - besides, Imp City wasn't too far away, and that was where the meeting was going to take place for whatever reason. Almost as if he could read the cat demon's thoughts, the half-skeleton spoke up.  
"It's avoided by most, and nobody that matters would hear us - it's just low-rank imps and homeless hordes. ... How many of them are guys like us, you reckon?"  
Husk didn't want to answer that.

Soon enough, they had landed before a decrepit little hole in the wall - the flickering neon sign near the door read 'Shax's Shack'. According to the coordinates in the message, this is it. Pushing past the door and walking through the corridors, they eventually reached a set of guards standing watch - both stoic as could be. From behind dark shades, they spotted Husk and Castle before speaking in unison.  
"The Gipper awaits you, men." As soon as the words left their mouths, they pushed the doors behind them open and let the duo cross.

\---

Before them was a long table, and at the furthest end sat a bull demon in a well-pressed suit. Also seated were a wolf demon in a pair of chinos, a headband and an 'Avenged Sevenfold' shirt who seemed like he'd want to be anywhere but here, a chicken demon wearing a letterman jacket with what seems like a tape-deck in his throat, and... a large cardboard box with nobody seated on it. Did- did it just move? No, probably just a hallucination.  
"Gentlemen, please take a seat, if you will." The warm, grandfatherly voice came through, and despite some reticence (especially from Castle), the two joined the assembled men at the table.

"I've called you here because our very way of life is threatened. Two men are planning something... far beyond what any of us can afford. Hundreds would die in horrible pain-" Before he could finish, the wolf spoke up.  
"Cut the shit already, Reagan. What's it matter down here, huh? 'sides, ain't it a _good_ thing that we get rid of some of the damned?" Hearing that voice again made Husk shoot up from his seat, rage in his eyes.  
"Woods, you fuckin' piece of _shit!_ " He tried to throw himself across the table to pounce on Woods, but quicker than any of them could notice, the cardboard box was flung into the air and a scarred snake demon in army-issue camouflage tossed himself at Husk, coiling around him to try and neutralise him.  
Meanwhile, the wolf shook his head and shrugged. "Look, it sucks but I needed to say something like that to make _sure_ you weren't completely drunk off your ass, kid."

"Hrngh... you could have- gone a little less intense though, you know?" The snake growled at him, before giving a slap to the side of Husk's head. "Calm down!"  
The chicken demon looked to the bull who summoned them before a pre-recorded voice left his beak. " **Proceed.** "  
"I'll keep it brief, then." Producing a folder from under the table, Gipper slid it across the table where the wolf opened it up, extracting two pictures: one of a Brandt's bat-esque demon in a rather dapper hat and coat, and one of a koi demon in a white suit. Both pictures bore a word inked in red in the edges of the frame - 'Fene' and 'Nishikigoi', respectively.  
"These two plan on unleashing untold chaos and destruction... our very language could become our cause of death if their plans succeed. So I called upon all of you."

A look towards the wolf. "Recon."  
To the chicken. "Jacket."  
To the snake. "Vic."  
To Castle. "Rook."  
And finally, to Husk. "And you, Husk."  
"You five are some of the very best America's armed forces have ever seen, and are the only ones who stand between the status quo and a mess that even Lucifer himself wouldn't be able to withstand. I know you won't fail us."

\---

A few minutes later, the five left Shax's Shack with the information bouncing around in their brains.  
Husk was the first to speak up. "Tell me again why we're listenin' to some... fuckin' California governor?"  
Woods raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Guessing you died too early to know that Reagan became president in the 80s." Hearing that, Husk kind of wished he had a mouthful of booze so he could do a spit-take.  
"Fucking _what?_ "  
The snake slithered past, peeking around a corner. "There's a car there. We can take it, seems abandonned."  
The other vets joined him, piling up in a Scooby Stack to see... an 6000 SUX. Woods was the first to vocalise his thoughts. "I guess that fuckin' thing'll do. Goes real fast and it's got real shitty gas mileage. We won't be needin' it for long, so it's alright."

Climbing inside, Woods took the wheel and Castle took the passenger's seat while Vic, Jacket and Husk all huddled in the back.  
Driving out of Imp City and passing by a homeless man cradling a shotgun, the group realised as they entered Pentagram City that... they should probably think of a plan of attack here.


	2. With a little Widow's Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads try to brainstorm in the car, but the idea they settle for is not one that Husk is happy about.

Parked on the outskirts of Pentagram City, the five vets were brainstorming for ideas while the radio channel was on ad break. Breaking the silence was Vic, the camo'd up snake.  
"I was thinking... I'm cold blooded, so Fene probably wouldn't feel my hypothetical body heat. I'd sneak up and slice his throat, threat neutralized." There was a slight smirk on the gravel-voiced demon's face.  
Woods, however, didn't share those same feelings. "Yeah, two problems with that. One, he's not a fucking vampire, he's just a bat. Two, we _can't_ just kill either of the two inside. It's a neutral spot, we'd have even _more_ trouble on our asses if we did that." After giving Vic a talking to, the wolf looked towards Jacket who had his taped-up hand raised like a patient schoolboy. "Got an idea there, pal?"

The tape-deck voice came through with one simple word. " **Murder.** "  
Woods just facepalmed at that. "I _just fucking said,_ we can't just kill them and be done with it! Think strategically for once, cockhead!"  
Before any of the others could suggest another stupid idea, the show came back on the air.  
" _Welcome back, dear listeners! We're coming to the end of tonight's show quite soon, but before we have our traditional goodbyes, I've got the time for one more song!_ " The old-timey voice announced enthusiastically, before he got a little lower in tone. " _This one goes out to... an acquaintance of mine. Enjoy._ "  
Husk could _feel_ that it was directed at him, somehow.

And then... the song played.  
 _So you're a tough guy_  
 _Like it really rough guy_  
 _Just can't get enough guy-_

A _chorus_ of groans and varied noises of displeasure rattled the 6000 SUX, while Husk tried to reach to the radio and turn it off. "Fuck you Al, you goddamn asshole!"  
Before he could reach it, however, Castle had already changed the channel to something _less_ annoying, to the relief of all.  
"That song's gross," was all he said.  
"Coming from somebody with over a thousand corpses to his name, that's goddamn sayin' something." Woods quipped to Castle, before he started tapping his foot to the rock beat that came through.

_Yeah, we got the guns and we got the bombs!_   
_In deadshot heaven, we pop skulls for fun!_   
_Zero in baby, zero on that spot._  
 _The hot spot baby, give it all you got!_

Before he even realised it, he had started leading his compatriots in singing along to the next part.

_So quit complaining, about your bad aiming!_  
 _Just try, try again for me!_   
_With the headshot power of a_  
 ** _Deadshot Daiquiri!_**

Apparently, there's nothing like a little rock jingle to jog the brain because right afterwards, Woods smiled as an idea grew in his mind.  
"Looks like _I_ got the braincell tonight, men. Got an idea, and I think most of you'll like it." After saying that, he looked towards Husk, as if to say 'yeah you're not gonna like this one, kid'.

\---

Husk was continually vocalising his 'go fuck yourself' type opinions as they went around town to buy outfits for their operation. Woods, Castle, Vic and Jacket all got Secret Service type outfits, while Husk... well...  
"Why do _I_ gotta dress like a fuckin' girl, huh?!" He shouted, while dressed in a dazzling red dress that fit oddly well to his frame - a fact he was none too pleased with. It also didn't help that he had to sport a matching red wig.  
Woods was quick to answer back. "Kid, do you seriously think _I_ could pass for a lady? None of us could, you're the only option. Now shut the fuck up for a little bit, we're coming up on the place."

Driving into the VIP spot of the Alighieri's parking space, Woods made eye contact with everyone before speaking up. "We're... 'her' security detail, so we need to keep her safe while she does her show."  
Vic pulled out a cigar, in preparation for the evening, while the others prepared weapons in advance. "Hnrgh.... it's convenient that you're on good terms with that... Goetia guy. You _really_ called this in on short notice."

Once they disembarked, Husk was put in the middle of a protective circle formation as they navigated to the back entrance of the classy club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Castle, who has like 4000 kills to his name, is grossed out by Bad Guy of all things is incredibly amusing to me. And so is making Woods say that he has the braincell.


	3. Janice Goodwin, Woods Personal Security's newest client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas keep having a giggle at Husk's expense as the plan is set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I know this isn't exactly a holiday story, but this _is_ my post for the day itself so... yeah.

Standing watch outside the performers' lounge, Woods idly lit up a cigarette before he spotted somebody walking into his peripherals. He started reaching for his M1911, but once he realised _who_ it was coming up, he eased up. "Hey Stolas."  
"Good evening to you, dear Recon. I have to admit, I... didn't expect you to call in today, but you were lucky to catch me on a day where I _was_ at the club. Otherwise, you might not have had much luck with getting your client a chance to perform!" The owl prince bent forwards to try and convey that he wants to get a peek at the goings-on of the lounge.  
"Oh, believe me, I'm fucking _overjoyed_ that you were here, it really means more than you could ever know." Not wanting to overstep with somebody who can clearly whup him without breaking a sweat, Woods only respectfully motioned for Stolas to back up.

The prince nodded, before starting to walk away. "I'll be present for the performance... I hope it'll be worth all of this trouble you're going through!"  
"It goddamn will, I'm telling you."

\---

Meanwhile, inside the lounge, Husk was being held still in the makeup chair by Castle and Jacket while Vic applied makeup to the cat's annoyed face.  
"I fuckin' hate you guys right now. Fuckin'... let go of me, I can sit still you assholes!" At that, his detainers backed away, and true to his word, Husk did in fact sit still as Vic dolled him up. "And where the fuck did _you_ get so good at this, huh?"  
While still doing the work he had to do, the snake demon answered the question as if it were obvious. "By applying face camo on myself, duh."

After another few minutes, Vic pulled away to let Husk check himself out in the mirror. He won't admit it, but the guy did a good fucking job - if anyone he knew was somehow in attendance, they'd have a hard time recognising him.  
"You fuckers better not speak a _word_ of this once we're done, alright?" The ornery cat demon said to the people in the room with him, but his threat was cut down by something he didn't account for.  
" **Felines purr to indicate they are pleased.** " As Jacket so helpfully pointed out, Husk was indeed purring despite himself, causing Vic and Castle to break into chuckles.  
"Shut your _goddamn mouth,_ Jacket!" Forced into this situation, Husk was very clearly flustered at how he betrayed himself by pure accident - any attempt to save face would be futile but he'll still do it.

The laugh session was interrupted when there was a banging on the door. " _Hey!_ You done in there? It's gonna start soon," Woods called from the outside.  
Getting their bearings back, the men looked at each other before Castle spoke up. "So. What's gonna be your name for tonight, Husk?"  
Clearly not expecting a question like this, Husk stumbled for an answer before he finally figured it out. "Call me... Janice Goodwin. It's... it's the name of a lady who was nice to me when I got back from 'Nam."  
Jacket couldn't help but let out a canned audience 'aww' noise at that oddly heartwarming choice.

\---

With mere minutes to go before the show started, and the act mostly being a series of on-the-fly decisions by all involved, Woods and the others started taking their posts around the club - covering exits in case their marks tried to sneak out.  
Husk was still trying to decide on what he'd do, when Stolas passed by to greet tonight's performer backstage. "Hello, dear! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Prince Stolas Goetia, owner of this club. May I know your name?"

Swallowing his pride in a moment of stress, Husk did the only thing he could - he got into character.  
"Aw, well... mah name's Janice Goodwin, sugah. Pleasure t'meet ya!" Maybe it was the aforementioned stress, but his voice had jumped up to a rather convincing womanly pitch. He's not sure where the accent came from, but it will only serve to further distance himself from this once all is said and done.  
Flashing a smile, Janice nodded to Stolas, who returned the gesture before walking away. "Break a leg, Janice!"

Moment of truth, then. The lights were coming down, and the club's announcer probably said something, but the cat couldn't hear it.  
Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I wrote this before I found out about Lady Luck. But hey, it _is_ Husk's first go at this.  
> Maybe there's still time to get into the role later on... we'll see.


	4. Plans and Performers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had, seeds are planted, and a lady makes her debut.   
> What a night at the Alighieri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a giving mood, so I got _another_ chapter for you all this Christmas!

In one booth of the club, two demons spoke to each other. Despite the knowledge that this was a neutral zone and free of conflict, they both deliberately chose to speak in Japanese - out of eavesdropping concerns, and to make the koi demon feel more at ease.  
"[Nishiki-san, I am quite glad that you came on time. Of course, you know how sensitive this information is, so I'll do my best to keep it brief]," the bat demon started, placing a briefcase on the table before spinning it around and opening it up so that his compatriot could be face to face with it.

Within was a cylindrical container which the koi pulled out, before having it open in his grasp - three vials stuck out, each containing some form of glowing organism.  
"[These are...?]" The white-suited koi demon began, and the bat demon continued.  
"[The vocal cord parasites, as I've told you about. Of course, they know English. Just one of them is enough to decimate a quarter of the pentagram.]" He let out a chuckle as he adjusted the hat that sat upon his head. "[What will they do, with no common tongue? They'll succumb to their baser urges and _tear each other apart._ ]" As if to illustrate his point, his hands came up so that he may slowly curve his fingers towards the palms of his gloved hands.

Placing the canister back into the case and closing it, Nishikigoi leaned back in his seat as Fene smirked in anticipation. "[So? You've no need to hide what you think, Nishiki-san. The both of us, we're demons inside and out. All that makes us better than the masses are our plans and drive to succeed. Wouldn't you agree?]"  
A brief pause, before the fish nodded. "[You're right, Fene-san. Later tonight, the plan will be put into motion.]"

\---

A few feet away from that conversation, Vic leaned against the wall next to the bar, scouting the exits on the right side of the club - when another snake demon slithered up to him. One that looked almost _exactly_ like him, with only a robotic left arm and a charcoal-black horn jutting from his head to really differentiate them.  
"Ishmael. Been a while since I've last crossed your path," the newcomer said while taking a drag from his electronic cigar.  
Vic looked over with a subtle smile. "Ahab. I trust you've been alright? I know that being me isn't exactly an easy job."

"I've handled myself pretty well, honestly. Found Quiet down here, too." A relaxed smile drew itself across Ahab's face, before he quirked a brow at the man he was the double of. "Any reason you're here tonight?"  
"Ah, it's a mission. Gotta protect a VIP, standard stuff."  
"Fair enough. Well, I'll see you around, Boss." With a respectful nod, he slithered away.

\---

Near the front door, Woods was posted damn near ramrod straight when suddenly, he felt a small being bump into him. Looking down, he noticed... Arackniss?  
"Hey Niss. Goin' somewhere?"  
The mobster met the wolf's gaze, shrugging in response. "Yea', kinda. Just gotta scram, got a job ta' do an' shit. Guess this... whatever ya doin' is a job too?"  
"You got it. Gotta watch a VIP. Real fucking important that I don't mess this up, I'm sure you understand."

"I do. Well, I won't take any more of ya time, Recon. See ya 'round." With a courteous tip of his hat, the spider was out of the building.  
And just in time too, as the lights were coming down - the previous ambiance music fading away as the announcer came through.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're proud to bring you a special presentation from a very lovely lady! It's her first time here, so please give a warm welcome to _Janice Goodwin!_ "

\---

The curtains parted, and out she stepped - greeted by a warm round of applause, she couldn't help but be touched. Coming up to the microphone stand, she waited for the clapping to die down before speaking up. "Aw, y'all are so kind already, gonna go and make a lady blush!" With a little bit of acting coy, she already knew the crowd was eating it up. It was... a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one - the feeling of actually being _wanted_ as opposed to simply dismissed.

Breathing it, she got ready to sing - nodding to the master of ceremonies so that he may start the music. Getting the message, the needle was dropped on a soulful track from the great Dusty Springfield.  
" _Billy Ray was a preacher's son_  
 _And when his daddy would visit, he'd come along_  
 _When they gathered 'round and started talkin'_  
 _That's when Billy would take me walkin'_  
 _Out through the back yard, we'd go walkin'_  
 _Then he'd look into my eyes_  
 _Lord knows, to my surprise!_ " Grabbing onto the stand, she swung into the chorus as the assembled crowd watched on, captivated by the voice of the woman on stage.

" _The only one who could ever reach me_  
 _Was the son of a preacher man_  
 _The only boy, who could ever teach me_  
 _Was the son of a preacher man_  
 _Yes he was_  
 _He was, ooh yes he was!_ " Breathily, she hit the last notes, before grabbing the microphone off the stand and beginning to walk off the stage - Janice was starting to feel adventurous, so why not get closer to the audience?

" _Bein' good isn't always easy_  
 _No matter how hard I try_  
 _When he started sweet-talkin' to me_  
 _He'd come'n tell me "Everything is all right"_  
 _He'd kiss an' tell me "Everythin' is all right"_  
 _Can I get away again tonight?_ " As she walked about, the men allegedly tasked with protecting her were frankly in awe at how natural this all felt - if they didn't know any better, they'd swear she was a totally different person from the short-tempered cat they left backstage!

Sweeping through the chorus again like she was born to perform it, Janice walked past the booth where Fene and Nishikigoi were seated, before stopping to lean against their table when the third verse arrived.  
" _How well I remember_  
 _The look 'was in his eyes_  
 _Stealin' kisses from me on the sly_  
 _Takin' time to make time_  
 _Tellin' me that he's all mine!_  
 _Learnin' from each other's knowin'_  
 _Lookin' to see how much we've grown and...!_ "  
Punctuating the end of the verse with a wink directed at the koi, the lady pulled away - leaving the demon quite red in the cheeks.

\---

As she wrapped up the song and got back on stage, Janice Goodwin was met with a roaring chorus of cheers and applause - hell, even Castle was clapping, she noticed!  
However, as she was taking a bow before the crowd and snatching up a rose that had been tossed at her feet, her eyes fell upon Woods, who was motioning that the marks were on the move. Indeed, during the come-down after the song, Fene and Nishikigoi slipped out _nearly_ undetected.  
Knowing that she was out of time for the night, Janice waved to the crowd before speaking up. "Unfortunately, that ol' ditty was the only one I had time for t'night. But I'll be back, don't any a' y'all doubt that!"

Heading backstage, she rushed towards the door they had entered through in the first place - once outside, Husk was back and he was ready to hop back in the backseat of the 6000 SUX.  
Thankfully, the others had already been ahead of him on that, with the door already opened and waiting for the cat to get in.  
"Strap in, boys! We're gonna get those shitheads right now!" Woods shouted out, before stomping the pedal to the floor and barrelling out of the parking space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> -Considering Fene (or rather, Skull Face) is a master spy, he obviously knows many a language. Japanese was never explicitly stated to be one he spoke, but I might as well take due liberties.  
> -I've been listening to Son of a Preacher Man for the past three or so days just to prepare for this chapter.  
> -And finally... how is Husk gonna explain himself to the guys after this surprisingly superb performance?


	5. The Dusty Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action befitting a turf war rages on as Woods and the guys barrel after their targets in an attempt to stop them from unleashing untold havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a bit longer, but my writing energies were sapped after I learned of the passing of Brodie Lee. He was a wonderful man and a tremendous wrestler, the world is poorer for his loss.

The sound of tires screeching filled the air as the 6000 SUX raced through the streets of Pentagram City, nearly hitting many a pedestrian despite Woods' best attempts at executing sick drifts around tight corners - avoiding further collateral was something that Castle was _adamant_ they do. He'd hate himself further if they even accidentally hit someone he considered innocent.

"Christ, Woods! With the way you're driving, we'll be lucky to even _see_ the fuckers, let alone shoot them! And would ya turn the music off, 'Too Shy' isn't good for a car chase!" Husk barked out, before getting hushed by Jacket clasping his taped-up hand over the cat's mouth.  
"Quit whining, Husk! Besides, we're coming up on them now!" Woods replied, as Castle leaned out of the passenger door's window, sitting on the rim as he readied his M16 rifle.  
Indeed, the Chevrolet Bel Air that Fene and Nishikigoi drove was coming into view of their car - unfortunately, just as they were in range, a black van banged into the side of the 6000 SUX before a bullet _just_ grazed Castle's shoulder.

Naturally, he switched his attention to the van just as the side-door slid open, revealing a demon carrying a rocket launcher.  
"Fuck fuck _fuck!_ Come on, shoot him already!" Husk shouted at Castle, who riddled the threat with bullets just as the rocket fired, _barely_ missing them and hitting a building off to the side.  
Pushing the engine a bit harder, Woods brought the driver side window to be next to the van's own, before pulling out his M1911 pistol and shooting at the van's driver, hitting him in the head after three missed shots - sending the damn thing crashing into _another_ nearby building.

Trouble wasn't done making itself known, however, as a Jeep drove ahead of them - with a mounted machine gun on the back.  
" _FUUUUUCK!_ " The scream was just barely heard over the gun beginning to shoot at them. Woods had to swerve to and fro to avoid the bullets while yelling at Castle to shoot back, but before he could do anything, a shot rang out and the gun snapped to the skies. The gunner had been shot, and soon after the driver followed suit, sending the Jeep into a stop sign and denting it from the impact.  
"Nice going, Castle!" Vic spoke up, but Castle simply ducked back into his seat.  
"That... wasn't me. Must have come from the roofs or something. A sniper." Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he saw some black fur topped with a hat moving on a nearby roof.

"Whoever it was, they seem to be on our side... look!" The snake said again, before pointing to the Bel Air - another shot rang out, and one of the tires blew up, leaving Fene and Nishikigoi with a flat and forcing them to grind to a halt.

\---

Rear-ending the other car just to be extra, Woods and the boys disembarked to see that Fene and Nishikigoi were standing out of their ride already - the bat held a canister close to himself, while the koi held a Makarov PM pistol in his left hand.  
"Halt! One more step, and I'll unleash the end upon you all!" Fene shouted, making the vets stop in their tracks - with weapons draw, still. "You've fallen right where you were meant to be... once again, your shadows trail you, _Big Boss!_ " Hearing his old designation made Vic furrow his brow, but he kept silent.

"Nishiki-san? If you will." Motioning for his compatriot to aim at the assembled men, Fene smirked.  
Raising his pistol, Nishikigoi's lip twitched. "If you insist..." Before the bat realised what was happening, the koi aimed at _him_ and unloaded the gun's ammo on him.  
Confusion reigned as the dust settled, Fene lying in a pool of his own blood, groaning weakly before Nishikigoi tossed his gun square at his head, knocking him out cold.  
"Apologies. Take his canister and burn it as soon as you can. I have things to do.... and Janice? Hopefully I'll see you again at the club." As the fish demon left, he gave Husk a wink, which caught everyone off guard - even _further_ than before, that is.

That... certainly wasn't how any of them expected things to go, but Vic wasted no time throwing the vials inside the container into a convenient inferno after they all left the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming tomorrow.


	6. Truths and Denials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishikigoi's surprising actions have light shed on them, Vic's heart grows three sizes... and the past once again starts to catch up with Husk in the future.

In an alley not too far from the spot where Fene laid unconscious, two men met - a small, black furred spider demon, and a white suited koi demon. The diminutive one was the first to speak up, after taking a drag of his cigarette.  
"'Ey, Nishiki. Guessin' the fuckin' douche got played like ya planned, right?" Handing the stick over to the taller of the duo, Arackniss waited for Nishikigoi to take the cig and have a drag of his own. After a few moments of contemplating, the koi shook his head, before taking out a cigarette of his own and lighting it up.  
" _Hai-_ I mean, yes. He was too focused on speeches about his masterful mental chesswork to realise _he_ was the pawn this whole time," the Japanese demon chuckled as he leaned against the bricks of the buildings around them.

"Dat should teach him not ta' fuck around wit' Family," the spider mused, before both men took a drag of their smokes at the same time.  
"And in return, I can expect your Family's protection at the Kamuro FunZone, right?" Nishikigoi asked, looking down towards the mafioso with a small smirk.  
"Yep. Long as ya don't overstep, you'll be fine," Arackniss said as he finished typing a message on his phone. A message that simply read _'Consider my debt repaid'_ , sent to Recon.

"Great. Oh, by the way, you missed one _fantastic_ show earlier," the koi began as the spider looked up to pay full attention.

\---

When Husk (who finally got rid of his Janice outfit) and the others made their way back to Imp City, Gipper was already waiting by the door of Shax's Shack, ready to pay them in full - each men getting a crisp ten thousand dollar cut for saving so many. It only seemed fair, after all. They didn't _have_ to do it, yet they still did.

As the men parted ways, each keeping the other's number, Jacket joined back up with Vic on the way to their homes.  
" **I had a great time.** " The language tape-worthy voice came out of Jacket's beak, as Vic smirked.  
"You were great, even if we didn't do much compared to the others," the snake muttered as he lit a cigar.

A few steps later, they passed by the same homeless man with a shotgun that they sped past earlier in the night. With some hope in his eyes, the elder looked up at them from his spot on the ground - and it paid off as Vic looked to him.  
"Spare some change?" The scratchy voice asked - if Vic had to make an educated guess, the man was some type of robotic demon. Waylaid by changes in technology, made obsolete by forces out of his control.  
"Actually... yeah, I can." Bringing out a thousand dollars from his personal cut, the snake placed the bills in the vagabond's hands. "Planning on something?"

Trying to hold back the thankful tears, the man answered. "Yes... I want to buy a good lawnmower... make myself useful to others by starting up a business."  
"Hrngh... then that's more than enough to keep your ship afloat." With a genuinely warm smile, Vic nodded to the old fellow, before going on his way with Jacket.

\---

_**Months later...** _

Husk was groaning, laying his head against the counter of the Hotel's bar - before he started hearing a familiar static rising in intensity.  
Fucking shit, what _now?_

"Husker! How goes your day, dear friend of mine?" The upbeat voice of the Radio Demon loudly intoned, making the cat huff as he stood upright.  
"Shit, as always. Fuck's it to ya?" He grouchily replied, and he could swear the red bastard's grin _grew_ somehow.  
"Well, if you're feeling so down, why not head down to that Alighieri club? I hear they've got _quite_ a performer there!" By this point, Husk was dreading what Alastor was gonna say. Undeterred by the lack of noise from the cat, the deer continued. "Her name's Janice Goodwin, but they've nicknamed her _Lady Luck_... because whenever she shows, the fortunes of all improve!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't know any, um... any of that."  
Alastor didn't buy it. Probably because Husk had the faintest of blushes while saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of another yarn! Hopefully you had fun reading it.
> 
> _We'll meet again..._


End file.
